The prices of oil is increasingly rising and the global storage of oil is increasing lowering, while the global demand of oil consumption is increased year by year. Nowadays, tidal power generation is being developed in numerous countries, such as Japan and European states. Tidal power generation is conversion of kinematic energy of tides and waves into electrical energy by using a tidal power generator. According to the estimation proposed by experts, if an amount of less than 5% of the energy of tides and waves of the world is converted into electrical power, an amount of energy that is surprisingly far beyond imagination can be obtained. However, it is a shame that there has been no technical breakthrough for two to three centuries to make it commercialized.
Taiwan is an island and the island owns a coastal line of 1,448 kilometer in total. The coastal area has constantly blowing winds, which are strong and powerful and consistently cause uninterrupted waves and tides on the wide span of sea. Such tides and waves carry energy that is a remarkable amount of renewable energy supply. Thus, it is an ultimate goal for researchers of ocean engineering to effectively make use of the energy entraining the waves and tides to generate electrical energy.
The present inventor has devoted himself in the study of tidal power generation for more than a decade and has been previously issued of Taiwan Invention Patent I313319 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,511,386 B2, related to an “Air-Blower Tidal Power Generation Device”, which comprises a rack, an air-blower mechanism arranged on the rack at a predetermined location and comprising an extendible cylinder, a buoy mounted at one end of the extendible cylinder, and a conduit mounted to an opposite end of the extendible cylinder, the buoy having a bottom positioned on sea surface; a power generation mechanism comprising a storage canister and a power generator having an air-driven motor, the storage canister being connected to and in communication with the conduit. As such, the movement of tides drive the air-blower mechanism to directly use the kinematic energy of the up and down movement of the tide for drawing in and accumulating gas in the storage canister and gas pressure is then allowed to be released to drive the power generator involving the air-driven motor thereby forming an air-blower tidal power generation device, wherein sea surface that repeatedly moves up and down creates tides and waves that involve a great difference in height and provide different tide or wave levels and the power of the tides and waves repeatedly drives the air-blower mechanism so that tides and waves of any size and height can be used to draw in and accumulate gas in the canister to thereby obtain a stable and rich supply of gas for driving the air-driven motor and thus rotating the air-driven motor for generating electrical power. An air-blower tidal power generation device that requires no complicated and large-scale facility as conventionally used and is structured with a simple arrangement can be achieved to thereby lower down the cost and installation time and ensures easy maintenance.
Such a known air-blower tidal power generation device, although greatly simplifying the traditional complicated large-scale mechanical facility, involves an extendable cylinder that can extract energy with only one stroke of a reciprocal air-drawing movement thereof, making it not possible to use both forward and backward strokes of the air drawing cycle in a more efficient manner. Further, such a known air-blower tidal power generation device is only operable by drawing in gas as a power source for generating electrical energy, making it hard to improve the efficiency of the power generator. Thus, the durability and practicability of use of such a known device are poor.
Thus, the present invention aims to improve the above-discussed drawbacks by providing a novel air-blower tidal power generation device through dual energy extraction and a system thereof.